Total Drama High
by imacutie98
Summary: Duncan, Courtney, and Duncan's hot best friend? Can anyone say drama?
1. Trailer

This is just a trailer for my new story, Total Drama High. I'm sorry to all those people who submitted characters for my other story. I have this disorder where I usually don't finish stories. Don't worry; I'm taking medication for it. I'm going to try to update this story every week, but if I can't, get over it.

This is going to be about a bunch of TDI people, with some characters added on.

It's about Duncan Smith, 16, who goes to Westwood High. He has a best friend named, Briena Valdez, who wasn't accepted on the show. Courtney moves to Westwood and Brie gets jealous. Basically, this is a love triangle between Duncan, Brie, and Courtney. Here are profiles for some of the characters:

Name: Duncan Smith

Age: 16

Hair: Same as TDI

Eyes: Same as TDI

Relationship With: Courtney and Brie. It's kind of like a One Tree Hill Broke/Peyton/Lucas thing

Name: Courtney Brown

Age: 16

Hair: Same as TDI

Eyes: Same as TDI

Relationship With: Duncan (Sometimes)

Name: Briena Valdez (Brie)

Age: 16

Hair: Black and long

Eyes: Brown, but wears purple contacts

Relationship With: Duncan (Sometimes)

Personality: A tough Latina girl, with a huge attitude. She doesn't let anyone mess with her. Brie has a soft spot for nerds and homosexuals.

Name: Bridgette Taltson

Hair: STDI

Eyes: STDI

Relationship With: Geoff (Sometimes breaks up with him)

Name: Geoff Davidson

Hair: STDI

Eyes: STDI

Relationship: Bridgette

Name: Greg Hills

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Gray

Relationship With: He's gay and has a huge crush on Duncan, Geoff, and DJ.

Personality: He's very close friends with Brie. Duncan often teases him. He blushes very easily. Greg is shy around his crushes, but other than that he's very outgoing. He hates sports and wants to be on Broadway (I know, typical homo, leave me alone).

I want to add that Heather's hair as grown out to Courtney's length and she likes to keep it curly. Brie likes her, and they are friends. She only likes her because I'm a Heather supporter. If you have a problem who keep it to yourself, please.


	2. Chapter 1

**I would apologize for my absence but I already explained my disorder. And I took a long vaca. So here is the first chapter of Total Drama High. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Duncan, I can't believe you stayed in that hell hole for that long without mauling anyone. If it were me…"

"If it were you, everyone, including, Chris and Chef, would be suspended off the Empire State Building," Duncan said. He wrapped his arm around Brie's shoulder.

"You're probably right," Brie said, pinching Duncan's cheek. "Whatever happened to that stuck-up Courtney chick?"

"Nothing," Duncan said flushing deep red.

"Do you still like her?" Brie said, stopping at her locker.

"Courtney's awesome. If she went to WH, we would still probably be together. Does that bother you?"

"Of course it doesn't. You're my best friend, Duncan, nothing else. Do you want it to bother me?" Brie said. Duncan laughed. The final bell rang and the hallway cleared.

"Complete silence," Duncan said with a grin.

"Duncan?"

"Courtney?" Duncan said. He stepped away from Brie.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Princess," Duncan said. Brie coughed loudly. Duncan looked back and forth, from Brie to Courtney. Should he introduce his Total Drama Island girlfriend to his ex-girlfriend/best friend?

"Um, Princess, this is Brie, my—"

"Ex-girlfriend. Duncan hasn't told me much about you," Brier said, with venom in her voice.

"Really?" Courtney said, hands on her hips.

"All I heard was that you—" Duncan slammed his hand over Brie's mouth.

"Brie, why the fuck did you bite me?"

""Duncan Smith and Briena Valdez, my office now! Ms. Brown, I'll direct you to your classroom,"

888

"Mr. Davidson, would you be as kind as to hand out eh homework worksheet?" Mr. Stunler asked. Geoff grabbed the papers from him and started to pass them out. After he was done he winked at Bridgette and blew a kiss at her.

"Dude, you know where Duncan and Brie are?" Geoff asked, directing his attention towards DJ.

"Don't know. They're probably in Mrs. Burns' office,"

"Dean James, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Stunler asked.

"No, sir,"

"Then, keep your socializing until after class," the teacher said. DJ rolled his eyes behind the teacher's back. The bell rang.

Bridgette pulled out her cell phone and had a bewildered look on her face.

"What's the matter babe?" Geoff asked.

"This text. It says 'Turn Around'," Bridgette looked behind her and squealed.

"Courtney!" Bridgette hugged her friend.

"Did you see Duncan?" Geoff asked.

"Un, yeah. He was getting kind off cozy with some tramp. Is he going out with anyone?" Courtney asked.

"No! Duncan really missed you, Courtney. He wouldn't stop talking about you," Bridgette said.

"Obviously not to 'Brie'," Courtney muttered.

"Brie?" Bridgette said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, what's the deal with her and Duncan?" Courtney asked nervously.

"They're in an on again off again relationship. Right now they're off. I think," DJ said.

"You think! My relationship with Duncan is on the line, and you're thinking? I need answers!" Courtney shrieked.

"Courtney! You need to relax. I'll teach you how to meditate if you want," Bridgette said.

"And now they're in the office, smirking about how nerdy I acted," Courtney said ignoring Bridgette's offer.

"Hey," Duncan said form behind Courtney. She yelped in surprise.

"Hello, Duncan. How was Mrs. Burns' office?" Courtney said stiffly.

"Peachy keen. She gave us detention," Duncan said, swinging his arm around her shoulder.

"Us?"

"Yeah, me and Brie. She was there too, remember?" Duncan said.

"Speaking of Brie, where is she?" Geoff asked.

"In the bathroom," Duncan said.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom. Save me a seat, okay?" Bridgette said.

"I'll go to," Courtney piped in.

"When the girls got to the bathroom, Courtney looked around for Brie.

"There's no sign of that boyfriend sealing slut," Courtney said.

"Actually, you stole her boyfriend," Bridgette said, checking her make-up.

"That doesn't stop me from hating her,"

"Feelings mutual, bitch," Brie said, stepping out of the stall. Courtney's eyes got wide and then narrowed. Bridgette stepped in between the two girls.

"Okay, we can handle this like very mature adults," Bridgette said nervously.

"Fuck that, Bridge. This piece of crap is talking shit and I want to see if she can back it up. Personally, I don't think she can," Brie said, taking of her earrings.**(A/N: Ah, snap. You know it's going down when girl does that)**

Courtney narrowed her eyes and shoved Bridgette to the side.

"I think _you're_ the one talking crap." Courtney said.

"Bitch—"

"Shut up! If you guys have a problem with each other, then talk to Duncan, the source of your hostility. Now, I'm going you lunch and both of you are coming with me. You guys are going to confront Duncan. If you're going to hit anyone, hit him!" Bridgette snapped. She grabbed both Courtney's and Brie's hands and led them out of the bathroom and into the cafeteria.

"Hey, Duncan" Courtney and Brie said in unison.

"Hey?" Duncan said, taking a bite of his pizza. Brie narrowed her eyes and took the seat next to Duncan. Courtney plopped down on the other side of him. Geoff looked at Bridgette with questioning eyes.

Duncan put his hand in Courtney's knee and squeezed it gently. She looked at him and smiled. Brie cleared her throat.

"Duncan, some of us are going to shoot pool after school. You wanna come?" Brie asked, grabbing his pizza and taking a bite out of it.

"Sure," he said, oblivious.

"Cool. Get ready to get your ass beat," Brie taunted. Duncan smiled and playfully rolled his eyes.

"Can I come?" Courtney asked.

"Sorry 'Princess', no pricks allowed. Maybe next time," Brie said.

"Brie, don't be such a bitch. Just let her come," Duncan said, standing to through out his trash. Geoff and DJ stood up to go talk to him.

"Dude, don't you see what's happening?" Geoff said.

"Yeah. Courtney and Brie are duking it out for me. I'm just going to let nature take it's course," Duncan said, walking towards the soda machine.

"What if they kill each other?" DJ asked.

"Can't date a dead girl can I?" Duncan said, retrieving his Vitamin Water.


End file.
